The RavenVerse: Infinite Worlds
by Jovan2013
Summary: Raven has enter The Bleed (an inter-dimensional realm filled with countless earths) by chasing the combine forces of Slade and Malchior. Each universe she enter is different compare to her own universe.
1. Infiltration

Raven has enter The Bleed (an inter-dimensional realm filled with countless earths). Each universe she enter to is different compare to her own universe.

* * *

><p><strong>RavenVerse:<strong> Chapter 1 - Infiltration

It was midnight; the meta-powered teams collectively known as The Teen Titans are asleep. Robin was dreaming of Starfire as a 'damsel-in-distress' who was trapped inside a cage filled with hot lave and the spotlight shun at The Boy Wonder he grab his bird-a-rang and aim it at Slade's control panels which exploded he climb down the ladder and he was surrounded by 20 villains they have faced before such as Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, Blackfire, Mother Mae-Eye and even Trigon he grabbed another specialized bird-a-rang which was coloured in gold he toss it up in the air and it transform into a portal which sucked everyone into the portal then he went to his lover and free her from the cage tar flew to him and embraced a hot fiery passionate kiss. The dream ended and Robin was sucking face on his pillow.

Inside the main room, a dark shadow appears to be a boy he has green skin, green eyes, pointy ears, fangs and green hair as well as wearing a purple and black uniform it was Beast Boy. He went inside the hallway and continued walking until he finds the door that he needed to go.

He heard a sound from one of the doors; the door opened revealing to be the orange-skinned alien Starfire. "Hi, Beast Boy why are you wearing your uniform?" questioned Starfire.

"Oh, I..um…Always wear my uniform to bed you know me" replied Beast Boy smiling awkwardly and rubbing his head.

"Ok, friend Beast Boy have a sleep of good nights" replied Star who was hovering down to the opposite room.

"Where are you going" said Beast Boy.

"Just getting the snacks of midnight" said Starfire. "You want to participate the snacks of midnight with me?"

"No, thanks Star" BB replied. Starfire smiled then hovered to the kitchen to get some food from the fridge.

_Good now that she's out of the way time to complete my objective. B_east Boy was walking all around the corridors but couldn't find where the book that he needed, The man told him that the Titans has a 'vault' where they put all of the villain's belonging such as Mad Mod's staff, Jumbo's wand and many others.

Beast Boy went back to the kitchen he saw The Tamaranean eating a large baguette filled with meat, lettuce, tomato, mayo and extra mustard. "Um..Star do you know where the vault is?" said BeastBoy.

Starfire swallowed a bite of her snack. "Oh yes, it is underneath the tower" said The Tamaranean.

"Where?" said Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy we sometimes been to the Vault" replied Star with a confused tone.

"Guess, I forgot can you show me?" said Beast Boy with a fake laughter.

The Two Titans were walking down the hallway, there was a silver flat door, which Starfire opened it, was a dim room then she turn the light on and it reveals a giant vault door she opened the handle with her strength.

"Here you go Beast Boy" said Star with a smile.

"Thank you" said Beast Boy. "You better get back to your sandwich before it gets cold.

Starfire gasped. "You are right I must make the haste to eat the sandwich of midnight," declared the alien, she fly at near lightspeed that would make The Flash envy to make sure her food doesn't turn cold.

Beast Boy laughed after the alien left the room, _So clueless. _The Green_ Sha_peshifter saw cameras on the wall so it is best not to shapeshift to 'his' true form. He found the book that the culprit wanted for so if she grabbed the book then she will get her reward.

The Green Titan picked up the book and left the room. "Ha, this is too easy" said BB. He walked upstairs and was on the rooftop then his arms transform into green wings and fly with the books, it is best that 'he' didn't use 'his' true power so she wouldn't get caught by the cameras outside.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy landed on an island that is very familiar where The Doom Patrol was facing The Brotherhood of Evil fought. She opened the steel door and it reveals a tall brooding man sitting on a chair.<p>

"I've see you got the book?" said the mysterious figure.

"Yes, now where is my money?" countered the shapeshifter.

The man throws the steel briefcase to the shifter and grabbed it with his 'giant-sized' hand. "Well sweet Benjamin" smirked the shapeshifter.

"Now the Book of Nol!" the mysterious figure demanded. He stretches his hand to the figure and give the book to him.

"Excellent" said the figure rubbing his hand together. "Thank you for your assistant Madam Rogue"

"Your welcome, Monsieur Slade" smiled the shapeshifter, she changed from a green-skinned adolescent to a shapely exotic woman.

"Now with this book I would travel the multiverse itself" Slade triumphed.

"Mortal, release me from my prison!" shouted an otherworldly voice. The voice was coming through the book.

"I think not Malchior your going to help me to travel to numerous universes" said Slade.

"And what if I refused!?" seethed the prisoner. Slade put the book in a small machine where he was trapped in. He picked up a strange blue orb from his bag.

"You can't refused now you are going to help me what is this orb all I know it could travel to multiverses" said Slade.

The Book may not have eyes but has a tiny portion of magic to be able to see, hear and listen. "Ah, yes it is the Universe orb it allows you to travel any reality you want"

"Good" said Slade.

"So you are going to use it on those five brats and send them to an alternate reality where is cold and no human life out there?" quizzed Malchior.

"No, the witch has the ability to travel to realities so it wouldn't be a wise decision" reassured Slade.

"Then what are you going to do with the orb?" said Malchior. Slade heard what the prisoner said and displays a hidden smile beneath his mask. He had fought The Titans for nearly five years they grew stronger each time with their abilities especially The Boy Wonder he will no doubt will become the next World's Greatest Detective but still impulsive, Cyborg upgraded his own tech by installing gravity boots to enable flight but still has limitation, Starfire is growing more stronger and nearly adapt to Earth's culture but still has that naivety, Beast Boy shows promise of becoming a strong hero probably able to lead his own team but still dim-witted he heard that information from Madam Rogue and lastly Raven is gaining more power than ever by honing her powers but still couldn't be able to be free of his emotions. Slade starts to get bored of 'his' Teen Titans and now he wants new challengers.


	2. Farewell, My Titans

**RavenVerse:** Chapter 2 - Farewell, My Titans

The Titans woke up from their sleep, Cyborg was ready to bring his trusty spatula and cook a delicious meaty breakfast for his family that disturbed Beast Boy with the smell of meat. "Alright, who wants some Bacon, Sausage, Eggs, Toast, Burgers and Waffles" yelled Cyborg.

A blue blur came towards the kitchen; she was sitting on her chair waiting for her breakfast when she heard the word 'Waffles'. "Me, First" said Raven in her usual tone, which made the half-robot titan smiled. Then both Star and Robin came to the table holding hands.

"You love waffles don't you, Rae?" smiled Cyborg.

"More than life itself." replied Raven.

The Titans were enjoying their meaty breakfast; there were waffles and toast centred in the middle of the table and a giant mug of tea and orange juice next to the dairy products. Beast Boy couldn't find any Tofu meat so he had Weetabix with tofu milk and fruits instead. Raven was looking at Beast Boy eating a healthy breakfast, it was quite new to her that the green changeling has fruits on his cereal and the oats are very good for your body.

While they were eating breakfast, they were talking about how they never saw any criminal activities from villain lately. Most of their enemies are incarcerated in Jump City Maximum Security prison or their most dangerous villains such as the international terrorist The Brain in Alcatraz Island located in San Francisco Bay. Robin realize that they haven't met Slade which made the other four Titan groaned with his obsession with the masked man but they haven't seen him in nearly two years after The Trigon Incident they have no proof that he's even alive and all they had was a Sladebot's mask by Beast Boy. Without Slade in their lives, they were fighting guys like Control Freak, Mad Mod and Killer Moth which made their superhero life very easier until they met The Injustice League, powerful enemies of The Justice League they were going to steal a powerful weapon from Los Angeles's Zone S.T.A.R Labs which their research focuses in genetics and disease control. They were going to create a super-weapons which would turn everyone in the planet into mindless apes, they were led by Gorilla Grodd he uses the weapon on Robin and Cyborg devolving them into apes only Starfire, BB and Raven were immune because of Star's alien genetics, Raven's hybrid genetics and BB already an animal which gave all of them an immunity to destroy Grodd's weapon, The League congratulated them and they even wanted them to join them if they reach the age of 21 but they all said that they will think about it although Wonder Woman took a small glance on Raven, seemingly know of her heritage.

The Titans finished their breakfast each of them went on to do their separate things, Cyborg is in the garage working on his car, Starfire to the mall of shopping, Robin in the gym, Beast Boy playing on the gamestation and Raven reading her book.

Raven was in her room reading a book called 'Elsa' it's about a girl gifted with tremendous ice magic to do anything with it but it was a curse to her that she needs to isolate herself from both her friends and family, Raven could relate to Elsa because of her powers she mostly distance herself away from her group so they won't get hurt or worse fear her. The Alarm ranged which startled the empathy she sighed then teleported from her room to the main ops, all of the five are here then a small video shows Sladebots around the streets wrecking everywhere.

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin.

Robin is in his R-Cycle for once he's happy seeing Slade because he was fighting D-List villain for 18 months, and it made him at the point want him to move his team to a city where there are a lot of crime activity to save more civilians from dangerous villain rather than comedy acts like Mumbo.

Both Star and Raven were flying preparing for their archnemesis..not Control Freak but Slade. "Friend Raven, I cannot wait to give Slade the but whooping" smiled Star.

"At least we don't need to fight Mumbo's killer bunnies they were a pain but an easy pain to get rid off unlike Beast Boy." replied Raven. Raven's relationship with BB actually went well they didn't argue with eachother just small counters to eachother without her exploding the Tower. She once tried his Tofu and didn't like the taste she wondered how BB could eat this garbage but she was pleased when BB start reading some books and the only time they spend time with eachother when they watch Avatar: The Legend of Korra, one of the two only cartoons that she enjoyed she secretly watch My Little Pony.

Cyborg and Beast Boy are in the car driving fast to stop the criminal mastermind. For once they are glad to finally face Slade cause the last almost two years was easy for them as heroes that it just took at least two or three titans to take a villain down rather than the whole team cause they are not worth the time. Beast Boy was a little nervous because last time he met Slade was in the carnival when he actually though he killed Slade but luckily it was just a robot maybe it was a robot again to cause diversion for his next plan.

All of The Titans arrived together employing their powers and gadgets, a dark shadow came through the Bank of Perez. "Why Hello there Titans" said Slade in his cold haunting tone.

"SLADE!" shouted Robin, The Boy Wonder initiated a fighting stance with his bo-staff.

"Yeah, that's right Robin say my name but it would be the last you ever see me," said Slade. The Sladebots came out of nowhere and rush at the titans.

Cyborg blasted the Sladebots with his white noise cannon capable of shattering almost any type of metal. Starfire was using her energy bolts to melt the robots, Beast Boy clawed his Path of robots one by one and Raven form her telekinetic dark energies into a hard constructed fist to knock all of them down, ever since their Incident with their Powers, Skills and Personality being swapped by Katarou, she had Robin's skills which made her leader for a short time she learned a few creative tricks with her Telekinesis when she watch BB using her Powers as well as learned numerous martial arts by Robin by becoming a capable hand-to-hand fighter she knows that her combat skills is above average to take out thugs but not on the level of Batman, Robin, Birds of Prey or any other highly skilled fighters because she mostly use her Powers to help her to fight unlike the rest who had fighting experience.

While the four titans were fighting about 80 Sladebots, Robin was fighting Slade. The Boy Wonder felt adrenaline to fight the masked monster. They were dodging attacks after attacks clashing their weapons together like they are in a STAR Wars movie. "Impressive Robin, but your not Batman."

"Close enough to handle you!" countered Robin, dodged a kick from Slade. Slade and Robin were fighting at a fast Pace, Robin later on discover that Slade was a former student of The True Master that's why he learn so many moves from her. Robin smiled waiting for his attack, Slade was about to throw a haymaker but Robin with the surprise of may others hiding in their house including the awe of his fellow titans picked up Slade in a fireman carry Position and throw him onto the floor.

"Woah," Raven awed in her usual tone.

"Dude," Beast Boy awed.

"That was unbelievable!" Cyborg awed.

"Go Robin, give a can of the whoop ass!" shouted Star. The Alien was acting like a die-hard Stone Cold Steve Austin fan from the Attitude Era of wrestling,

Slade has a switch inside his belt buckle he opened the buckle and Press it and all Sladebots were destroyed. Ravens quickly manifest a shield around the other three titans.

"Well done Robin," said Slade with his usual calm voice. "You as well Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and last but not least Raven".

"You five are shown to be great adversaries and I will no longer harm you no more my time has finish so I could look for new opponents to face," stated Slade.

"Uh...Did he said he's through with us?" said Beast Boy.

"Yep," replied The Empath..

Slade opened his black backpack, Robin wondered why Slade has a backpack is the weapon a doomsday device, it was revealed to be an Orb and a Purple book that looked familiar which made Raven shocked. "I'm going to new worlds to test other young heroes to see If they are formidable enough to fight me, goodbye Titans enjoy your life without having to me to ruin them," said Slade.

"NO!" shouted Raven. She flew to the masked man trying to take the book from him but Slade grab his thermal blaster to blast Raven but she resist the Pain still aiming for the villain.

"She's more powerful than she thinks," said Malchior.

"I know that's why I got a Plan," Slade smirked underneath his metal mask. Slade grab small red-coloured objects and throw it at Raven which latch onto her attire and turn into a goo, the substance was Xenothium and the goo was replicating too much that it made Raven stuck which allows Slade to escape to teleport.

The Four Titans wondered when did Slade had a teleporter machine, then they walked to Raven and she was not her usual deadpan self it was deep tint of worry. Raven told them that Slade has the book of Nol, she remember her memories with the dragon how she loved him but then she was tricked by him when he reveals his true self, it made Raven felt lonely until a certain green changeling help her recover from the Incident.

"Slade has the Book of Nol, I don't know how he finds it in our Tower but we need to stop him or who knows what he would do with that Power," Raven worried.

"I'm guessing it wouldn't be the last we would meet Slade, alright team our next mission is to find Slade and reclaim that Book." stated Robin, the other titans agreed.


	3. Around the World

**RavenVerse:** Chapter 3 - Around The World

The Titans arrived at their tower, they were all in the main ops room checking possibilities of where the criminal mastermind is. Slade with The Book of Nol by learning dark magic from the contained wizard, Malchior, would make him an unstoppable threat. Robin was on the ops room checking out where the possibilities Slade escaped to. Holograms shows many sceneries such as Slade's cave, the docks or secret lab they inserted each micro-cameras in those 3 areas to find Slade but he wasn't in any of those areas, it's like he just vanished.

"Damn!" Robin shouted "Where is he!" Robin banged the table. The Titans know ho much Slade cause so much misery too him as well as Raven during the pre-Trigon incident.

"Yo Rob, we will find him but you need to rest man," said Cyborg.

"No, I can't rest what if he's plotting a bomb throughout the city," countered Robin

"Robin he's not going to plant a bomb, if he would he would of told us by know and then we would lead on to it only for it to be a trap," Raven explained.

"You don't know Raven, you don't know what he's capable of," said Robin.

"Excuse me!?" shouted Raven in shock and anger, objects wrapped in dark energy flew furiously.

"Slade is a dangerous menace, he cause some horrible things tome through the years and I manage to escape from him everytime but wasn't able to fully beat him" said Robin.

"Not to mention Slade was stalking me like a fangirl and taunting about my supposed bring of destruction" Raven countered. Robin was looking at the empath and his facial expression changed to a more sorrow approach.

"Your right, I'm sorry Raven," Robin apologized.

"Also he torture Terra with his sick twist of lies," BB interrupted the moment, he remembers what the masked mastermind did to her.

"Beast Boy, she should of told us that she needs more control with her powers," Robin reassured.

Beast Boy frown at The Boy Wonder. "Well if you didn't ruin the moment between us back then about her powers then none of it wouldn't happened and she still would of been on the team!" he shouted.

"But the good thing is that she's alive Beast Boy and doesn't want any part of The Titans, you should respect her wishes instead of watching her as a bird or any other small animal," Robin replied. BB was surprised how Robin find what he's been doing.

"It wasn't that hard, we have cameras all around the city" said Robin a matter-of-factly. Awkward silence approached but then Cyborg interrupts.

"All right y'all, are we going to find Slade or not!?" Cyborg bellowed.

"Yes, he has the Book of the Nol," Starfire joined.

"Your right, we need to find Slade he must be all around the world if he's not in Jump City," said Robin. "He might be in another state or country?".

"I'm going to call Titans East, North and South to find Slade and If they do they will call us" said Robin.

"And I will teleport you guys immediately because who knows what he could do with all that ancient worth of knowledge and the power he could use?" Raven replied, feeling that Slade with the Book of Nol would be worse as her memories of Slade taunting her about her prophecy.

Robin went to the ops station, he click a button to call all leaders of each Titan group and three images shows up and it reveals to be Bumblebee of Titans East, Red Star of Titans North and antha of Titans South. "Message to all Leaders of Titans, I urge an important mission to all three teams, Slade has a dangerous book filled with vast powers I need you all to search all around the world to find him,".

"You three need to split your members into a pair of two so all of us could search all around the world quicker,"

"Understood," said Bumblebee.

"Affirmative," said Red Star.

"As you wish Senior Robin," said Pantha.

"Also, more importantly what this book that Slade has?" Bumbleebee questioned.

"It is a book of mystic arts where he could use for various purposes and Slade with the right spells could release an evil but powerful dragon," Raven stated. Everyone and especially Beast Boy knows what Malchior means to her, she loved him and he was using her loneliness to manipulate her. BB could relate to her but it wasn't about loneliness it was about trust and she use her betrayal as a stain for BB so hard to get rid off.

"Ok, we're right in our way. Signing off," Bumblebee finished. The Three video displays were gone and Robin turn the holographic computer screen off.

"Wow," said Cyborg.

"Huh?" said Robin didn't know why the half-robot was surprised.

"I mean Bumblebee would never ever let a man tell her what to do" said Cyborg. "How did you do it man!?" Cyborg shouted in surprise. Cyborg always tries to be the man of the relationship but Bee with her strong and sassy personality won't let him too.

"Well I'm sort of the CEO of The Teen Titans Unlimited," Robin smirked.

"All right what I said earlier that we need to be split up into pairs of two so since there are five of us and only three can either fly or teleport then Starfire is with me, Cyborg you would be with Bee in your T-Hover and Raven and BB with both of your teleportation, flight and respective senses will be in pairs," said Robin.

"Is there a way to quickly change your partners?" said Raven in her usual tone. BB's ears dropped when she said that.

"All right we need to go to every countries so far the majority of the countries that were taken was in Europe, and South America so Star and I will head on to Japan, Cyborg and Bee will go to Chile and Beast Boy and Raven go to Italy," said Robin. The rest of the titans nodded at his affirmation.

"Cool, I always want to go to Italy they have nice music, great artist like Picasso and Leonardo Da Vinci," stated Beast Boy. The Titans were shock of how much BB knows about Italy.

"How do you know so much about Italy?" said Raven in suprised.

"Well I tour around the world with the Doom Patrol and some of them from cartoons and video games such as Assassin Creed where the first game set in Italy," BB explained.

"All right Titans Go!" Robin commanded. Cyborg was about to leave the main room until Robin stopped him "By the way I need to borrow the T-Ship, Cy".

All the five titans are outside including Bumblebee. "Both Aqualad and Arsenal are in the Bahamas and the twins are in Guatemala" said the ebony girl.

"Who's Arsenal?" asked Beast Boy.

"Speedy," Bumblebee replied.

"Why did he change his name?" said Robin.

"A lot of people from Steel City mistake him for Kid Flash," Bumbleebee smiled. The Titans smiled everytime a child thanked the red archer they always called him either Robin or Kid Flash.

"I was thinking of changing my name to..um..what was it again?" said Robin to his girlfriend.

"Nightwing," Star corrected.

"Thanks Star" Robin thanked. The orange-skinned alien kiss Robin on the cheek.

"Uhh...We need to get going because of both Slade and the dragon!" Raven was annoyed with the lovey stuff between Robin and Starfire, she was the only one..well one of the only two don't have a relationship with while Bumblebee and Cyborg as the other two couple. She refused to call him Malchior because of what she did to her.

"Oh..Yeah..Sorry," Robin apologized.

"Titans Go!" Raven commanded.

"Hey that's my line" corrected Robin.

All the Titans went to their respective designation to find Slade and the book. Raven would make sure that the dragon would never manifest on the physical plane.


	4. Urban Warfare

**RavenVerse:** Chapter 4 - Urban Warfare

All the titans got back from their long trip, they couldn't find Slade at all. He was not found in either continents and it seems he just vanished away.

Both Robin and Starfire got out from the T-Hover, a car made by Cyborg which can defy gravity. Robin was getting frustrated that he couldn't find the masked menace, he swore his duty that he will find Slade and put him under arrest. Beside his frustration, he did had a good time with his alien girlfriend in Japan they remember their first trip to the country to research more about the mythical Brushogan. While in Tokyo, the citizens greeted them by handing them gifts such as foods, clothes, games and the latest gadgets made by a famous technological company.

Cyborg and Bee came back from Chile, they also haven't find Slade. The couple came out from a T-Hover, Cyborg made two in case one of them has been stolen or destroyed. They did enjoy in Chile, they just look for Slade in Chile for at least two hours then the rest of the hour they spent they were having their date. Both of them do enjoy the view of the tropical country and especially the food, they bring doggy bags for them to eat more of their foreign food.

Raven and Beast Boy were the last to arrive, the two didn't find Slade at all in either Rome, Italy, Florence or Milan. Raven was annoyed just as Robin was for not finding the masked man she couldn't find him by using either of her empathetic or telepathic senses not even Beast Boy couldn't detect his scent but the two did enjoy the numerous sights in Italy. Beast Boy suggests that Raven should take a rest and both should grab a bite to eat, she once asks him how could they get any food if they didn't have any money so BB went to a familiar place he went and a chef named Mario Luigi greeted Beast Boy he recognise him from his previous team, The Doom Patrol cause they save their city from The Brotherhood of Evil and Mario playfully asks is the blue-cloaked lady is his girlfriend, which both of them blushed.

"So have you guys found Slade?" Robin hoped.

"No," said Cyborg.

"Sorry dude," said BB.

Robin rest his body on a soft chair, his body is tired with the amount of searching for one villain. He call the other titans (whether it's East, North, South or honoaries) around the world to see had they find Slade until he was received a message by every titan. All of them rePlied and said they haven't find him which made Robin stressed, sooner or later he truly believed that he's gone.

"So no more Slade," said Cyborg.

Robin stands up but his knees are aching. "No he's not gone, Slade is lotting something bad really bad and he will only come until his Plan is completed do he could wipes us out."

"Robin, Slade must be gone maybe he had enough of us and it's too much for him too handle?" said Starfire.

"No, what something Slade wouldn't do he would go after us no matter who it is, he vows to destroy the titans," Robin replied.

"Dude we've been searching him for hours maybe he doesn't want to bother us anymore because we are too good for him," said Beast Boy.

"Well I guess Slade won't be coming back for a long time," said Starfire. The Alien was happy inside because Slade won't threaten Robin or her friends.

"And this is why we need to be prepared." Raven finished. Robin nodded to The Empath, they all need to be prepare for the worst now since Slade has the Book of Nol whom knows what he's going to do with that, a thousand years worth of magic written inside a book would grant the user more knowledge and power.

* * *

><p>A blue portal emerges, a mysterious figure stepped out from the portal. He was wearing a partially orange and black mask, it was the criminal mastermind known as Slade. He was in Jump City, at least he thought he was but his universe resemble the same as this one but there is some few elements differs from his own. It wasn't colourful as his city but rather gritty just the way he liked it.<p>

Slade was standing on a hill filled with grass, the sky was dark and cloudy and the houses and most cities didn't show too much colour. He bring the book to his eyes, he demand Malchior where he is.

"Malchior, where are we?" Slade demanded.

"We are in an alternate universe, what do you think?" Malchior replied sarcastically. Slade doesn't like his smart-ass tone so he put the book inside his bag and then exploring this unique city.

Slade saw a ladder attach to a wall on top of a building, he climb the ladder to get a better look of this alternate world. He heard loud banging noise across the west, he went to the loud source to check out what's going on. Below the building, he saw two gangs fighting each other and endangering civilians which amuses Slade. He notice that the two gangs demonstrates some powers that he recognize as the gang from the left shoot electricity from their hands and the other gang who may not have melee power but provide powerful attacks from their oozing arms stretching from their bodies. The two powers came from Overload and Plasmus, he was thinking how do they replicate the same formula to copy the two behemoths.

"Seems there's a war going on?" said Slade. He was watching the urban war between two factions, one gang was wearing blue which is 'The Overload Gang' and the other were wearing maroon, 'The Plasmus Gang'

The two gangs were in a war and endangering the citizens of Jump City with their wave of terror, until five mysterious individuals arrive and use their abilities to stop the two gangs. Slade definitely recognize them cause he faced them before, it's the Teen Titans but they look different from his reality.

The teenage boy Robin, was wearing a black coat with a blue mouth scarf and a domino mask, underneath his coat is a kevlar jumpsuit the similar material that Batman wears. This reality's Robin was fighting the Overload gang with a weapon which could disrupt electricity and it manage to take most of the gang out.

The lady next to Robin was Starfire, she was wearing a sleeveless black and purple bodysuit with silver gauntlets and boots. She was fighting the electric-based gang by using her starbolts to disable their electric generator so they couldn't harness anymore of their electricity and Robin took out the rest.

The other three were fighting the Plasmus gang, Cyborg looks very different compare to Slade's reality, he was wearing a black trench coat, his body armour was black with red accents instead of silver with blue accents sort of like the 2014 Robocop movie but he look less cybernetic than the main universe' Cyborg. "BOOYAH!" shouted Cyborg. He target a Plasmus by using his sonic cannon to increase the sound level of his weapon to neturalize the ooze, the slime is susceptible to high sounds which is an advantage to the half-robot titan.

The last two titan facing a giant Plasmus member who stood about six foot six were Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy was wearing a red bodysuit with white accents he morph into an elephant to fight the giant gang member but he was too strong for him that the gang member throw the changeling to a building then a dark shaped bird appeared behind the gang member she envelops him with her soul self for a matter of seconds and then let him go and he reduces to an unconscious de-powered man unable to access his power. The dark bird use her powers to take every Plasmus gang member one by one and they all suffer the same fate as the de-powered man she dealt with, The dark bird shape itself to a human shape and it reveals to be Raven, but her attire is way different instead of a cloak and leotard she wore a dark red and black gothic army jacket with black leather trousers and leather boots.

"Interesting" said Slade, a smirk hidden beneath his mask.


	5. Multiverse Theory

**RavenVerse:** Chapter 5 - Multiverse Theory

The Titans woke up from their sleep, only Robin, Cyborg and Raven are in the main room while Star and Beast Boy are still in bed. Cyborg was cooking waffles and the sweet smell touch the noses of the two bird-themed heroes which made both Robin and Raven smile.

Cyborg was done with the waffles. He shows a bright expression an he couldn't wait to eat out his waffles. "Yo, Rob and Rae, the waffles are ready!".

Robin was running to the nearest seats where the waffles are placed but was beaten by Raven's teleportation, she smirk at The Boy Wonder, which made him a little bit fumed it was the third time she beats him to it.

"Could somebody call the heavy two sleepers?" asked Cyborg.

Although as much both Robin want to call Star he couldn't afford to have the least waffles, it is one of his, Raven and occasionally Cyborg 'immature' game when it about waffles. Raven is not letting Robin win this one so she's not moving either.

"Robin, why don't you call your girlfriend, she would be 'most' disappointed with you" said Raven, she mocked Star in a friendly way to persuade Robin to get Star.

"Don't need to, Star usually like burnt waffles," replied Robin. "Why don't you call your little green boyfriend," teased Robin.

"He's not my boyfriend, Richard," Raven stated.

"Oh, so now you bring up my real name into this," said Robin. "You like him _Rae Rae,_" Robin said her unofficial nickname in a BB kind-of-way. Raven slightly tensed up at the way the red bird call her 'nickname' like that.

"You know what, how about we leave them to their sleep and we could finish all the waffles by adding strawberries, blueberries, syrup, bacon, sausages and eggs," smiled an interrupted Cyborg.

"But Beast Boy don't eat bacon, sausages or eggs, as a matter-of-fact he's a vegetarian so he don't eat dairy foods because waffles has eggs, milk and sugar," said Raven.

"Exactly," said Cyborg with a smile, Raven don't understand what he meant and now she does which she also respond with a ghostly smile.

"What about Star?" said Robin.

"There's waffles stuck inside the waffle-maker for about six minutes so it's going to burn up soon" said Cyborg.

"Okay," said Robin. The three were eating and enjoying their wafflicous meal (I know 'wafflicous' is not a word), Cyborg plate has a lot of meat, Robin has some meat and fruits on the side and same with Raven.

Starfire comes in and she rub her eyes and she saw the three teens eating breakfast. "Friends, why did you forsake for not eating the fast of break?" said a sad Starfire.

"No, Star, Cyborg sai-" Robin explained but was interrupted by his fellow bird, Raven.

"There's waffles in the wafflemaker," said Raven.

Starfire walked to the wafflemaker, she opened the lid and her eyes shows delight of the burnt waffles. "Oh, goody life is glorious!" Starfire praised the burnt-brown waffle, she went to the kitchen and add some mustard for her waffles.

Starfire sat down with her friends eating her waffles, while she was eating something didn't taste right and the three titans saw how unsure the Tamaranean's facial expression.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin worried.

"Is it not burnt enough?" said Raven with her usual sarcasm.

Starfire got up from her chair she went to the mustard and sit down on her chair, "Need some more of the mustard".

* * *

><p>3 Hours later<p>

All the Titans are in the main ops room, they were figuring out how Slade disappear from the whole world. They all search for the masked menace but there were no trace of him not even Raven could find where Slade is it's like he doesn't want to be found or he just faded out of this reality. Raven has a theory where Slade has been while he teleported from the scenery a day ago.

"Guys, I don't know if it's true but I think Slade is currently in a parallel universe," Raven guessed.

The Titans were looking at Raven unsure if Slade went to another dimension. "Are you sure Raven?" said Robin.

"I'm too sure but he might be in an alternate plane or parallel universe." said Raven

"What's the difference?" BB interrupted.

Raven explains, "The difference between a plane and a dimension is that a plane would be a realm like Asgard, Olympus, The Fourth World and many other in the sphere of the gods," said Raven.

"Sphere of the Gods?" said Robin, rubbing his chin.

"It's a realm of divine and demonic beings, even Heaven and Hell exists in the sphere of gods," said Raven.

"How are you familiar with the multiverse?" questioned Robin.

"I've been travelling to many realms before and I encountered most of them some are Gods, Angels, Demons, The Endless and the so-called 'New Gods'." finished Raven.

"So what's a parallel universe?" said Beast Boy.

"A parallel universe is a hypothetical self-contained separate reality co-existing with one's own. A specific group of parallel universes is called a "multiverse", although this term can also be used to describe the possible parallel universes that constitute reality. All parallel universe are in the Orrery of Worlds, If I'm correct" the dark titan replied.

"So have you enter a parallel universe?" said Cyborg.

"No, I haven't only realms. I only seen visions of them" Raven stated. "And I think we should go back where Slade left off"

Robin nodded. "Alright Titans we are going back to the location where Slade disappear."

"Dude, I would rather have him not back to kill us," The Changeling moaned.

"So do you want him to kill all Titans all around the Orrery of Worlds?" said Robin in a strict and slight anger tone of voice.

Beast Boy sighed, "No".

Robin turn his face towards Raven, "Then that's we are heading The Orrery of Worlds?" said Robin.

"Yes, but I think travelling to the Orrery of Worlds is risky and dangerous" said Raven, not sure how safe it is to travel in the multiverse it would take her days, months or if not years to go back to her home universe.

Robin has his hand on Raven's shoulder, "Then we will make that risk to stop Slade from harming The Titans whether it's East, North, South or Multiversal," said Robin.

* * *

><p>The Titans teleported outside Jump City where the Bank of Perez located from, the fight scenery that Slade left. Robin just remember how he owned Slade that day, he felt more confident of giving Slade a beating.<p>

Raven's eyes glows an eerie white, she was scanning the scent that Slade left she uses her magical senses to detect the inter-dimensional scent around the area. Raven's glowing eyes now shows stars and space clouds as she found the scent. She found the scent and it pushed her back and landed hard.

"RAVEN! Are you alright!?" Beast Boy shouted in worry.

"Oh Raven, please I hope you are safe," said Starfire.

"You okay Girl?" said Cyborg in a big brother manner.

"Raven?" Robin was worried as well.

"I found him, I found Slade" said Raven, she was rubbing her head from the fall.

"You found Slade" said Robin.

"Yes, but I don't know which parallel world he entered" Raven replied.

Robin slightly frown, Slade could be anywhere and he don't know what's he going to do with the parallel bunch of Titans. He got an Idea, he's knows that it's going to be risky but he needs to stop the criminal mastermind known soon-to-be Multiversal conqueror or Multiversal Titans bounty hunter.

"Raven, I need you to transport me where Slade is?" said Robin to Raven.

"No it's too dangerous for you, I don't where would I sent you" Raven declined.

"Please Raven I-" Robin was interrupted.

"Raven said it's too dangerous Robin only Raven has extensive knowledge of the multiverse not too mention Time Travel as well and Star and Cyborg," said BB.

Raven was surprised how BB act so mature about this it's almost out of character and she started to like it but Raven got rid of that thought.

"I wonder how are we going to find Slade, If we don't know what reality he's in?" said Starfire.

"We don't know" said Raven. The bird doesn't know where Slade is in the orrery of worlds and he could be harming other titans around the multiverse.

"Yo guys, I think I know how to track him" said Cyborg.

"You do?" said Robin.

"Yeah, I know someone very close and all we need to do is ask him to borrow the tech he got and boom we will find him" Cyborg replied.

"Cyborg who is that person you are very close too" said Star.

Cyborg paused for a second then he answers, "My father".


End file.
